The present invention is generally directed to an improved glove, and more particularly concerns a mostly insulated glove with tight fitting index finger and thumb stalls for performance of manual operations with relative dexterity while wearing such gloves.
Certain occupations require relatively long-term exposure to the elements, such as cold and/or wet weather, yet simultaneously require the person to be prepared to undertake activities (sometimes immediately and on little notice) involving manual dexterity. One prime example of such circumstances is that of a policeman who is outdoors during cold weather, but must immediately have access to, and operate, a firearm. Any hesitancy in being able to draw or operate a firearm can literally result in harm (or fatal injury) to the officer, or to innocent public bystanders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,052 issued to Rubin relates to a hand covering for use with firearms. A glove or mitten is provided with insulation generally, but is further provided with a separate uninsulated trigger finger stall to facilitate operation of a firearm. The Rubin hand covering is in fact preferably provided with two separate trigger finger receiving stalls, one being provided with normal insulation, and the other with no insulation for a tighter fit. One chief, and potentially critical, disadvantage of such a hand covering is that the user must transfer his or her trigger finger from the insulated trigger finger stall to the uninsulated trigger finger stall. Thus, a finite amount of time is required, involving partial withdrawal of the user's hand from the glove, and reinsertion so as to have the trigger finger received in the appropriate stall. Accordingly, such a six-fingered glove or modified mitten does not permit full time immediate safe operation of a firearm.
In general, the Rubin Patent recognizes that the bulkiness of an insulated trigger finger stall may cause accidental discharge of the firearm as the user works his or her finger into the trigger part of the gun. However, such very limited contribution to the art fails to facilitate safe operation of a firearm at a moments notice, and fails to address other disadvantages which generally accompany the wearing of bulky winter or insulated gloves.